I've Waited Long Enough
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Two individuals who happen to be in love with Heero, listen to the same song on the radio and search their hearts with regards to their relationship with him. At the end of the day, they'll both know where they stand.


**I've Waited Long Enough**

**By: Dyna Dee**

**Warnings**: m/m relationship, romance sap. You've been warned.

_CLICK_

The sound of the clock/radio turning on awoke the person sleeping in the queen-sized bed. A chime then sounded from the small speakers on the silver clock radio and a woman's soothing voice announced, "Boliva watch time, seven o'clock."

A man's too cheery voice cut in next. "If you're just getting up this morning, you'd better get a move on. Looks like this morning's commute is going to be a doozy. There were two accidents earlier along the Hutchins and Peacecraft Roadways resulting in gridlock all the way to the city center. So if you happen to be driving into the city for work this morning, you'll either want to take an alternative route, rapid transit, or maybe wait an hour until things clear up."

In that one particular house on the south side of the city's capital, where the middle income homes were set in cozy neighborhoods and green-grassy yards were surrounded by picket or chain-linked fences that later in the day would hold in children playing and barking dogs, Duo Maxwell rolled over in his bed, his bare arm slapping the sheets on the empty space next to him. Without opening his eyes, his hand moved over the bed's surface searching for a body or even the fading warmth he'd hoped would be there. Both were missing. He sighed as his hopes were dashed yet again; disappointment was becoming a more frequent bedfellow than his lover.

As yet another male voice came on over the radio to announce the news, he reluctantly rolled out of bed and rose to his feet wearing nothing by a slight smile. He briefly noted the lack of clothing on the floor that had been haphazardly discarded the night before. Someone had been busy and cleaned up after them before going to work that morning, he mused.

With a stretch and a yawn, he winced slightly at the soreness of his backside, noting with wry amusement that there was yet another piece of evidence that his lover had been home the night before. Languidly, he moved his hand to his left side, just below his ribs, in order to scratch a persistent itch. Once that was satisfied, he let his open palm slip slowly against his skin, moving downward over his flat stomach and coming to a stop as his fingertips ran into his hip bone. Looking down, he was surprised at how much it jutted out, evidence of just how much weight he'd lost recently. Not liking the thinness that hauntingly reminded him of his physical condition when he'd been a near-starving child on the streets of L-2, when all the bones in his body had stuck out from a lack of body fat, he promised himself he'd pay more attention to his eating habits and try to eat more. With that decided, he threw the mass of loose and tangled hair over his shoulders and shuffled sleepily towards the bathroom.

A large yawn popped his jaw and helped bring some much needed oxygen into his lungs as he flipped the bathroom light on and, moving on automatic, he visited the toilet. Once finished, he turned the shower faucets on then went to the sink to brush his teeth while he waited for the water to warm. As he washed his hands, his ear was still tuned to the radio as the news ended and the opening strains of a song began to play. He recognized the tune immediately as being a song that was popular at the moment. It had gotten more air time than most, and because of that, it was no surprise that the words were familiar to him. It wasn't really his style of music, but as he listened to the words of the song this morning, he found they hit a bit closer to home than he was comfortable with.

'_Am I not pretty enough? Am I too outspoken?_

_Do I cry too much? Is my heart too broken?'_

Studying his face and seeing the overnight growth of brown stubble, he wondered if Heero still saw him as attractive. People in general wore expressions of appreciation when they passed by him, but there was only one person he was concerned about not losing interest in him. As his hand stroked his rough cheek, it paused on his stubbled jaw as the next line of the song was sung by the female singer.

'_Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?_

_Why do you see right through me?'_

He closed his eyes and felt the familiar ache that had been steadily growing in his gut over the last couple of months sweep over him once again. That ache now had a name, and it was loneliness tinged by a touch of jealousy. He mentally scolded himself, realizing his insecurities were mounting once again. It wasn't as if his friend and lover had left him really, he knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. He was where he spent most of his waking hours each day, at work. But even knowing that, he couldn't deny it any longer that it hurt to always come second... to her. Sure, he tried to keep up the usual happy facade when he and Heero were together, but he was sure his lover could tell it was forced. Heero had always read him better than anyone else.

Across town, the expensive clock radio clicked on at seven a.m. sharp. The popular music station came on, bringing the first sounds of the day into the elegantly designed bedroom, located on the top floor of the newly re-built Sanq Palace. A manicured hand came out from under the plush comforter to brush errant, long-blond locks of hair out of the young woman's eyes.

Yawning delicately, she lay still a moment, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets on her skin and the warmth she felt underneath the blankets. It wasn't like her to linger more than a couple of minutes in bed, but today she lay there listening to a bit of the morning news. Finally, the urge to get up and get moving propelled her into sitting up. The blankets fell away to reveal a soft lavender, satin nightgown that covered her pale skin and feminine curves. Her eyes automatically turned, as they did at each morning, to gaze at the picture set on her night stand. The familiar sense of longing that came from her daily ritual of gazing at the picture of herself and Heero was so strong that morning that she had to place her hand over her breast to try and stop the ache of yearning she felt growing there.

"Stop being so foolish," she scolded herself. She had Heero as her companion all day, most evenings and on her many trips out of town. But at the end of each day he always left her, making his way across town to a home she'd only heard of yet had never seen, or if they were on the road, he'd excuse himself to go to his own hotel room to place a call ... to him.

Flinging back the comforter, she refused to think about the unresolved problem any longer. She'd stupidly fallen in love with a man already attached to someone else. She was certain that Heero cared for her, but she wanted more. She wanted him to love her, to crave her, to dream of her and want to share his life with her the way she wanted, craved and dreamed of sharing her life with him.

She sighed, knowing that Heero was probably unaware that even as he proved time and time again to be very good at his job, a competent, serious professional, he'd earned her respect and her frustration. It was his stubborn professional attitude, maintaining an aloof detachment and his eye to every detail as her bodyguard that hurt more than she'd ever let on. He'd successfully kept her at arms length emotionally while keeping her physically close to him for security reasons. His deep blue eyes would often look at her with concern and understanding and his manly aftershave was as heady as anything she'd ever encountered. It was those and many other interactions between them that led to her prolonged state of confusion regarding her drop-dead gorgeous bodyguard.

The first song of the morning came on and she shook herself out of her reverie and made her way to her luxurious bathroom. She smiled sadly at the song that had begun playing, acknowledging the fact that it matched her current mood perfectly. She followed along, singing with the female singer whose sweet, slightly twanged voice sang:

_'Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?_

_Do I cry too much? Am I too out spoken?_

_Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?_

_Why do you see right through me?'_

It was as if the song was expressing how she'd been feeling for a while now, and reflected the self-doubt that warred within her every single day since Heero came into her world. She loved him, there wasn't any question about it. His devotion to her was welcome, a comfort to her as well as perplexing. He spent almost every waking moment of the day by her side, accompanying her as she went from meeting to meeting, traveling near and far, and greeting and entertaining government dignitaries while stating quietly, when pressed, a his devotion of a different kind to his professed lover. The whole situation bewildered her and she'd realized that Heero was sending her mixed messages. If he loved Duo Maxwell so much, one would think he'd take time to be with him, to nurture that relationship. The fact that he didn't gave her hope that perhaps things weren't going well between the two men, that there had been a rift. If that was the case, maybe the opportunity was presenting itself where she could help Heero to see what they could be together, help him share her vision of a powerhouse couple that could forge an even greater peace on Earth by working together. Being a quite man of few words, perhaps his devotion and service to her was saying what he couldn't speak out loud, that she had a chance at happiness after all. As the music continued to play, she turned on the shower and began to prepare herself for yet another busy day.

Standing under the spray of hot, pulsing water, Duo wet his hair and hurried to wash it in his haste to get ready for work. He hummed along as he listened to more of the song that was playing on the radio.

_'I live, I breath, I let it rain on me._

_I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break.'_

He paused in his task, wondering how the words of the song . Heaven only knew he felt on the urge of something breaking within him, whether it was his patience from having been stretched to the limit with the tediousness of being alone all the time or if he were on the verge of having a broken heart, he wasn't sure. What he did know was that something in his life had to change, and soon.

Relena stepped gingerly into the shower, singing along with the radio.

_'I crave, I love, I've waited long enough._

_I try as hard as I can.'_

As she sang along with the chorus, she wondered what it was that Duo Maxwell had that she didn't. Granted, he was unbelievably attractive with a physique that turned heads and a devilish grin that charmed without effort; but darn it, she wasn't lacking in the looks department either. There were magazines that had even called her a natural beauty. She was smart, well educated and mannered, socially acceptable, wealthy, and was held in high esteem by the people of Sanq as well as in many other communities on Earth and the colonies. Wasn't that enough to win her Heero's love? He admitted to caring for her, even considered her a friend and sometimes a confidant, but that wasn't all that she wanted. She knew that if he just allowed himself, he could love her the way she loved him. They could have such passion together, she thought with a dreamy smile that soon faded. The puzzling question that often came to her remained unanswered. What in the world did a mechanic for the Preventers Organization offer Heero that she couldn't?

Putting the conditioner his hair, Duo wondered, and not for the first time, why Heero even bothered coming home at night. It seemed like a lot of traveling for the one hour they spent with each other at night when Heero could easily be staying at the palace in a cushy room with servants waiting hand and foot on his every whim. He recalled the time he'd asked his lover that very question, and being a man of straightforward answers, Heero had simply answered that he came home because this was where he wanted to be at the end of the day, sleeping with the person he trusted and needed the most. At the time, Duo found some measure of comfort from those words, but as time passed and he'd spent more and more of his evenings and weekends alone, he found them lacking.

Heero was a man whose actions spoke volumes of how he felt and was not a person given to flowery phrases when describing his emotions or sentiments. Duo could easily count the few times Heero had quietly confessed his love for him, treasured words usually whispered just before one of them had left for a particularly dangerous mission during the war. But during the last three years since peace became the norm, he hadn't heard those craved word very often, even though Heero expressed with his actions that his feelings for him remained strong. After the dust of war had settled, they'd chosen to move into an apartment together in Sanq where the both of them found work and strove to live as normal an existence as possible. It was a big step in their relationship, as was coming out as a couple to those who hadn't known.

Heero took the offered and lucrative position as Relena's bodyguard, feeling that in protecting her as a symbol for peace, we was also preserving the peace which they'd sacrificed so much for. Duo quickly found a job as a mechanic, employed by the Preventers Organization and had been happy to be working with his hands, away from the violence that had always dogged his heels. Settling down meant that life became more routine than ever before and with their jobs came responsibility. Heero was nothing if not responsible and work often took his lover away from him, leaving their relationship to suffer from his absence. It seemed to Duo as if they'd gotten off track somewhere along the way and that the seldom uttered words of love they'd said in desperation during the war, fearing they'd never seen each other again, had not been spoken to each other with that same kind of passion in far too long. Maybe they'd become too complacent in their relationship and perhaps that came part and parcel with the word 'normal', something they both strove to achieve after having childhoods that were anything but that.

Thinking it over, Duo realized that for the last year at least, he'd been merely existing. From sun up until the time Heero came home late each night from guarding Relena he'd been existing and living on automatic, only truly coming to life during the hour or two they spent in each other's company before sleep became necessary.

Not liking his depressing train of thought, he finished rinsing his hair then turned around to shut off the shower. Several lines of the song, now finished, came to him once again.

_I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real._

_I fall, I freeze, I fall down on my knees._

_I hope, I stand, I take it like a man._

_I try as hard as I can._

He paused in his shaving and studied his reflection carefully. He was young, attractive, and had a decent enough job. But what was it that kept Heero away so much of the time yet brought him back to his bed each night? Was his lover only interested in what happened between the sheets anymore? Did Heero see him as more of a convenience, someone he was used to and comfortable with than a true lover? He thought about those questions for a moment and was deeply disturbed to realize that he really didn't know the answers anymore.

He finished with his shaving and his despondency grew as he moved back into the bedroom to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of clean black jeans and the burgundy polo shirt with his last name printed over his left breast pocket that constituted his uniform. He quickly combed and braided his damp hair and decided he was now ready to face another routine day at the shop.

Studying his reflection with a critical in the mirror that stood over their dresser, he noted that he was still short, but a bit taller than he'd been during the war and just as slender if not more so. His large eyes were set on an face thinner than the heart-shaped one he had during his adolescence. It was now more oval and had the definite lines of a man to it. His discerning gaze also revealed that he still looked young, too young for how old he felt inside.

"Are you happy?" he asked himself. He wasn't all that surprised when his reflection had no answer for him. Picking up his keys, he decided to grab a doughnut at the corner bakery on his way to the rapid transit station and then head off to work with the song that had gotten him to thinking more deeply that morning still on his mind.

Relena's white sleeveless, silk-blend dress fit her slender but shapely body perfectly. Her womanly curves were displayed in a entirely tasteful way in the designer outfit she'd selected for the day. Of course, she'd paid a slight fortune for it, but Heero had said it suited her so she decided the high cost was well worth it in exchange for the few words of praise from the man she most wanted to please.

Brushing her hair once more, she pulled it up with practiced ease into a French twist at the back of her head and secured it with a couple of hidden bobby pins. Her smile grew as she gazed on her reflection. She looked a bit older with her hair done up, more sophisticated and, in her own estimation, she looked like a million credits. Looking and feeling good this morning was giving her an added boost to her confidence. If the opportunity presented itself today, she might just present another option to her handsome bodyguard. She would tell him exactly how his being with her could benefit him. Status, money and recognition that brought power would be tempting to any man, she supposed. Added to that was her love and devotion for him. Who could resist that? Yes, she had a very good feeling that today was the day she'd win and secure Heero Yuy's love. As with the song she'd heard earlier, matching her own sentiments, she had craved, she loved, and she'd waited long enough for the man who was a constant in her mind. "And now," she said resolutely to herself as she straightened and gazed determinedly at her reflection, "I'm finished with standing on the sidelines. Today, when the moment presents itself, I'll be candid with Heero, telling him in plain and simple terms what I have to offer him." And then, she said to herself, I'll give him my heart. Yes, she'd waited long enough, and today was the day she would do something to change that.

Slipping on the stylish jacket that matched her dress, Relena picked up the small purse of pale pink that held her touch-up makeup and coin purse and slipped the gold chain strap on her shoulder. With her chin up and her confidence high, she left the suite of rooms, knowing Heero would be waiting for her in the sitting room next door, ready to begin another hectic day. With a gleam in her eyes and a bounce in her step, she had a feeling today would be anything but just another day.

Shortly after three that afternoon, the door to the exquisite, pristine bedroom flew open and the young woman in the elegant and expensive white dress ran into the room, slammed the door behind her and dropped her smart, shoulder-strap purse and stylish jacket on the floor as she ran to the bed and flung herself onto it. Burying her face in her arms, she was finally able to give way to her tears.

For a good half hour she shed the tears of the broken hearted, and when at last reason came back to calm her, she rolled over onto her back and focused her red and wet eyes on the canopy above as a shuddering sigh passed her lips. "I should have know better," she scolded herself as her manicured fingers gently dabbed at the moisture still clinging to her eyelashes. "Well at least I maintained my composure until Heero left," she sadly congratulated herself. But that small victory brought little comfort to her as she was reminded of the reason for Heero's departure and why he wouldn't be back. In a moment of spite, hurt beyond words at his rejection at her declaration of love, she'd accused him of leading her on. What was she supposed to think, she'd asked him, especially when he spent every waking hour with her, spending as little as an hour a day with his so-called lover? What kind of love could survive that type of neglect? Then, as a last act of justifiable retribution, she'd fired him as her bodyguard, telling him that if Duo was truly the person he wanted to be with, then he'd better put some time and effort into proving it or he'd soon be feeling what she was experiencing - a broken heart.

To his credit Heero did display a moment of shock at her outburst and expressed his regret for any hurt or pain caused by anything he'd inadvertently done. He'd thanked her, for what she wasn't sure, then turned and walked calmly out of her office, out of the palace and probably out of her life.

"It's for the best," she told herself as firmly as possible as a moment's regret entered her heart. "I'll get over him more quickly if he's not at my side fifteen hours a day."

Easing herself off the bed, she located the zipper under the left arm of her dress and pulled it down, then pulled the expensive garment over her head. She sniffed back any lingering tears as she tossed the white dress onto her bed and walked to the very full closet to begin the search for something else to wear. "Something cheery," she decided, because she knew that despite her disappointment and sorrow today, life goes on... and so would she.

Being the last one out of the shop once again, Duo shed his coveralls, tossed them in the cleaning bin, then washed his hands thoroughly in the large sink using the special grease-removing soap, carefully scraping any traces of black engine grime out from under his fingernails. He'd stayed behind after quitting time to finish the carburetor job on the Urban Assault Humvee the Preventers used on rare occasions. Everyone else in the shop had left well over an hour and a half earlier after he'd offered to stay to finish up. He often volunteered to finish the jobs that needed a little more work at the end of the day. After all, his fellow workers had families or lovers to go home to. He, on the other hand, had an empty apartment and several hours of waiting until Heero finally showed up. He wondered with a long, tortuous sigh how a person could be in a committed relationship and be so damn alone and lonely. He was sick and tired of fixing his meals and eating by himself, one of the reasons he'd stopped eating and had gotten as thin as he was. He was also tired of keeping up the apartment and the laundry, of paying all the bills and spending his evenings alone in front of the television, surfing through the channels while looking for a distraction from the silence that seemed to surround and threaten to smother him.

"Are you happy?" Quatre's worried voice and question from over a year ago echoed in his head as did the memory of his friend's concerned expression. He knew at that point in their conversation that his loneliness and dissatisfaction regarding his relationship with Heero had been picked up by the blond's 'space heart'. He didn't doubt his sensitive friend had also sensed the flash of jealousy he'd felt at seeing the closeness he and Trowa shared. His two friends lived, worked and spent what seemed to be every moment of their spare time together, and unless appearances were deceiving him, they seemed to love every minute of it. He honestly didn't know if he and Heero could stand to be joined at the hip like they were, but dammit, he'd like the chance to find out!

Even though quite some time had passed since Quatre had asked him that question, he clearly recalled his reply. "I'm fine... for now," he'd answered, and from the sad look in the blue-green eyes that studied him, he knew he'd worried his friend even more. Now, after a year had passed, he was coming to the realization that he wasn't 'fine' any longer.

Shutting off the shop lights, he closed and locked the doors, then set the alarms and slowly made his way to the bus stop just down the street. He strolled slowly along on the city street with his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, his eyes focused on the sidewalk instead of his surroundings. He was in no hurry to get home because frankly, he had nothing waiting for him there but a tasteless microwave dinner and the television. He already knew what was on Tuesday nights and that there was nothing on tonight that appealed to him. He wondered briefly, with a tinge of bitterness, what Heero was eating at the palace tonight. Perhaps caviar, champagne, Cordon Blu with asparagus in a cream sauce and probably something like chocolate mousse to end the delicious meal. The disparity between his meal and those offered his lover at the palace symbolized the great difference between himself and Relena. He was now an ordinary guy with a mediocre job and wage. Given the choice between the former Queen of the World and an orphan from L-2, any sane man would go for the girl and the palace she lived in, and everything else that she had to offer him. But then again, he mused with no trace of his usual humor, Heero never did claim to be sane.

Feeling lower and more dejected than he'd been in a long time, he pulled his braid over his shoulder and held onto it as he flopped down onto the bench to wait for the bus to come along.

The rattle of a newspaper alerted him to the presence of someone else other than himself on the bench. He'd been so lost in his misery that he hadn't even noticed the other's presence until that moment. Heero would ream him something fierce if he knew he'd slipped up that badly and neglected his own security. He glanced up now, but the person holding the paper held it high enough to hide the upper half of their body, revealing only a pair of washed blue jeans and new tennis shoes set on a pair of good-sized feet, suggesting that it was a man who so intent on reading the news. Just as well, he thought, looking at the paper barrier, he wasn't in the mood to do small talk.

Leaning forward, he put his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands and sighed dejectedly as he told himself that he couldn't go on like this any longer.

The paper rattled again as it was folded but he paid it and the person owning it no mind. He had his own problems to solve and making pleasant conversation just wasn't going to happen tonight.

After several moments he sensed a change in his immediate vicinity. He turned his head in his hands, just slightly, and was startled to see the other person now sitting right next to him.

"You look like you could use a friend," the deep-timbered voice of the man next to him observed.

With a sigh, he straightened and sat up, leaning his back against the cool metal of the bench. "I do," he answered, sounding as if he carried the world on his shoulders. "I need a friend and a lover. I need someone to share my life with."

"Sounds like a big job," the man said, his voice having a hint of sadness in it.

"I suppose to some it would be."

"If the job's available, I'd like to have it."

Duo snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. But there are a few terms in my job contract that need to be met first."

Duo frowned, the conversation was ridiculous, but he decided to play along despite his weariness. "And they are?"

"In return for me being your friend, lover and someone who shares your life, I'd like the same reciprocated. You see," he continued. "I just lost my job and I suddenly find myself with a lot of time on my hands. In return for domestic chores such as cooking meals, cleaning the apartment, and doing laundry, I'd like to play basketball, go to the movies and, if you're willing, re-locate to a different job market - start all over again."

Duo turned his head to look into the deep blue eyes that silently begged for a second chance. He didn't hesitate in answering, seeing the opportunity for what it was. "I can be somewhat demanding in my need for attention," he said, completely serious.

A small smile graced the Asian man's lips. "I'll do my best to accommodate that need."

"I'm used to having the T.V. remote all to myself."

"I'm sure we'll find other things to do than watch television."

Duo felt the first smile of the day coming to his face, but it slowly faded as he thought more about their conversation. "What happened, Heero? Why are you here?"

His lover rested his arm on the back of the bench and leaned his head into his up-raised hand. "Relena proposed to me today," he told him in a casual tone, then shrugged. Seeing the wary, maybe even insecure look in his lover's eyes, something he'd noticed more and more during their brief time together over the last year, he continued. "I told her there was only room in my heart for one person, and that it was already fully occupied." He became concerned when Duo's sad demeanor didn't change.

"She could give you everything, Heero," Duo said, his mind recalling his thoughts from earlier that morning.

"No," Heero contradicted softly, his right hand going to stroke his lover's face, tracing his jaw line gently with his fingertips. "She can never be you, Duo. You love me despite my flaws. You understand me more than anyone. She might be rich, but she could never come close to what you've given me."

"I think that's the most you've said to me in a month," Duo said, trying to smile but the truth of what he'd just said was just too painful for a true smile to form.

Heero leaned closer, his eyes carefully observing his lover as he whispered, "I love you, and now that I'm free I can plan a life with you. Please don't say it's too late." Then with his fingertips on the other man's jaw, he turned Duo's face towards him and closed the distance between them, gently placing his lips on Duo's warm and soft ones, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss.

When they pulled back, only inches apart, Duo's smile seemed to come a bit more easily to him. "Did she fire you then?"

Heero nodded, looking sober. "Yes, but only after telling me I needed to show you that you're worth losing a cushy job over. Her advice was sound."

"I guess I should say I'm sorry," Duo said, looking sheepish. "But I can't." He shrugged, unapologetic. "Call me a selfish bastard, but I want you all to myself. I'm tired of sharing you and being alone day in and day out."

"No more," Heero said firmly, then stood up and held out his hand, which Duo took and was promptly pulled to his feet. Surprisingly, Heero kept his hand in his and began to lead him away from the bus stop and the Preventers' building.

"Where are we going?"

"Out to dinner," Heero answered. "There are a couple of restaurants down the street we can choose from and then I thought we'd take in a movie. That is, if you're okay with that." He turned to get Duo's answer and was rewarded with a bright smile, one that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"It's more than all right."

Heero gave him a smile of his own, one that had a hint of mischievousness about it. "Can you call in sick tomorrow?"

Duo's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. Neither one of them had missed a day of work other than taking a week here and there for vacation. "Hell yeah." He grinned, and knowingly asked, "You got something particular in mind?"

Heero pulled him closer and let go of the hand he'd been holding to put his arm around his lover's shoulders. "For once, I want to sleep in and wake and watch you until you open your eyes," he said in a seductively deep voice, quiet enough that no one passing by would hear. Then leaning even closer and using his arm to pull Duo's head to the side, he brushed his lips against his lover's ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down the American's spine as he continued speaking while they slowly strolled together down the street. "Then let's make love in the morning, like we used to during the war, and spend the rest of the day deciding what to do with the rest of our lives."

Duo had waited so long, but maybe just long enough to really appreciate hearing those words from his lover. Wrapping his arm around Heero's waist, he drew their bodies even closer, pressing their sides up against each other, uncaring about what anyone else thought. He sighed with a feeling of contentment at having Heero's body so close to his own. He'd somehow forgotten just how comfortably they fit together, other than in bed. They'd never been much for public displays of affection, but this felt... good, really good. He hoped he'd never have an opportunity to forget such a feeling again. "Sounds like a plan," he answered with a smile matching his mood on his face, and for the first time in a very long time he felt perfectly in sync with Heero as his stride quickened to match that of his lover.

The end

Song lyrics by Casey Chambers.


End file.
